Like a Virgin
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Drabbles e Ficlets escritas para diversas edições do Projeto Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, com o ship Draco/Ginny.
1. Ardência

**Ardência**  
><em>Por Moony<em>  
>*<p>

_Pimenta._

Era, sim, a coisa mais óbvia a se pensar.

Quando o cabelo dela, da maneira mais acidental que o universo pôde arranjar, passou levemente pelo seu ombro e parte do pescoço.

Quando ele, não tão acidentalmente assim, reparou nas unhas pintadas de vermelho e na boca que, mesmo sem batom, adquiria o mesmo tom.

Ou ainda quando, _quase sem querer_, ele a via no jardim e, quando fechava os olhos, o sol imprimia o _vermelho_ sob as suas pálpebras.

Tudo isso e a sensação que nunca passava.

E ele sabia que não era apenas a cor, mas a _ardência_.


	2. Cores

**.cores.**

_Por Swiit D._

Ginny chegou a sua frente, olhando a mão, totalmente distraída. Draco não pôde deixar de perceber que suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho-sangue. Ele também não pôde deixar de comparar as unhas bem-feitas da ruiva com as unhas roídas de Pansy, que sempre lhe causaram repulsa. Mas Draco não disse nada. A Weasley não iria sentir o gosto de ser elogiada por _ele_.

Porém, a garota tinha total noção de que Malfoy encarava suas mãos o tempo todo. Ela sempre fora vaidosa, mas desde que Draco passara a gostar desse fato nela, (in)conscientemente, Ginny começou a fazer as unhas com mais freqüência. Ela sabia que ele gostava quando elas estavam compridas para deixar marcas vermelhas e arranhões doloridos nas suas costas. Por isso, a ruiva as mantinha sempre grandes e impecavelmente pintadas.

**Vermelho**, quando ela estava com uma vontade de fazer sexo a noite inteira.

**Amarelo**, quando estava feliz.

**Azul**, quando estava triste.

**Rosa**, quando queria carinho.

**Amarelo**, quando estava feliz.

**Verde**, quando se tornou uma Sonserina por dentro.

**Preto**, quando brigava com Draco.

**Vermelho**, quando ela estava com uma vontade de fazer sexo a noite inteira.

**Azul**, quando estava triste.

E, quando as coisas começaram a esfriar entre os dois, suas unhas começaram a estar cada vez mais descascadas e mal-cuidadas.

_"Malfoy, eu não acho que a gente tenha mais nada a ver. Só...acabou, ok?"_

Nesse dia, suas unhas estavam cortadas e sem esmalte.


	3. Damnation

**Damnation**

_Por Mialle_

Podia descrever vários pensamentos sobre como aquilo era errado, sobre como não devia estar ali, mas não podia se importar de verdade com o que estava fazendo, com os cabelos loiros misturados aos seus, vermelhos. Sobre beijar aquela boca que tantas vezes maldisse sua família, caluniando cada um de seus membros. E era tão errado, mas tão irresistível, assim como devia soar para ele. Para todos os outros soou como traição, falta de caráter, que a danação os espere mais um pouco.


	4. Distância

**Distância**

_Por Bela Evans Potter_

Pela janela Draco viu mais uma folha seca cair. Ele odiava o outono, mas sabia que esta era a estação do ano que mais poderia lhe caracterizar.

Impotente e seca, assim estava a árvore da qual desprendia as folhas avermelhadas que iam até o chão. Assim era sua relação com Ginny, Draco sempre frio e superior e ela pequena e vermelha, com uma enorme distância entre ambos.


	5. Draco's Nightmare

**Draco's Nightmare**

_Por Mialle_

Era uma cama de cenouras e tudo era laranja, as nuvens, o céu, as folhas. Levantou-se e percebeu que tinha patas felpudas e brancas. A água do rio corria em todos de ouro e onde ficava mais fundo o laranja voltava como cor principal. Mirou o próprio reflexo e era um coelho de pêlos brancos, bem lisos, meio louros no topo da cabeça e ao redor das orelhas. Olhos grandes e cinzentos. Tinha que concordar que era um belo coelho, mas era um COELHO. Como assim? Ficou confuso e voltou para a cama de cenouras, onde havia uma passagem. Lá embaixo haviam vários coelhinhos, loiros e ruivos. Uma coelha com alguns pêlos vermelhos, olhos castanhos e pintas no focinho veio em sua direção.  
>- Olá amor. Bem-vindo ao lar, agora sim parecemos Weasleys! Você é um coelho também, Draco!<br>Acordou assustado, muito assustado mesmo e naquele dia jogou as garrafas de firewhiskey fora, sem explicar para Ginny o motivo disso.


	6. Ele Ela E nenhum dos dois

**Ele. Ela. E Nenhum dos dois.**

_Por Kollyew_

Ele era Draco.  
>Ela era Ginny.<br>E os dois juntos uma impossibilidade.

Ele era precipitado. Ela não.  
>Ele tinha medo. Ela não.<br>Eles sempre souberam que decisões apressadas perseguiriam os dois para sempre.

E ele se importava.  
>Mas ela não.<p>

E do que ele tinha medo, afinal?  
>De sua família?<br>Do que seus amigos iriam pensar?  
>Do que teria que enfrentar?<p>

_Não._

Draco temia precisar escolher entre o amor e seu orgulho, pois não estava preparado para abrir mão de nenhum dos dois.


	7. Igualdade

**Igualdade**

_Por Lise Steiner_

"Você está ferido."

Draco virou-se para ela e respondeu com rispidez, "Que bom que você viu, Weasley."

Ginny chegou mais perto, fitando o sangue que escorria do ferimento. "Madame Pomfrey está muito ocupada?"

"É."

Ginny tirou a varinha das vestes e começou a tratar do ferimento. Depois de posta a gaze, o sangue ainda ameaçava escorrer. Ferida profunda não facilmente sanada, igual para os dois, de maneiras diferentes.

"Eu só queria poder fazer alguma coisa", ele disse baixinho.

Ela o entendia completamente.


	8. La Petit Mort

**La petit mort**

_Por Nath Evans_

Ele agachou ao lado dela e deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso. Seus cabelos vermelhos contrastavam com o branco exagerado da pele que, por sua vez, saltava aos olhos perto do negro que compunha grande parte da roupa que usava.

Não que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de roupa, observou Draco, satisfeito. Era apenas um espartilho, uma calcinha e uma cinta-liga pretos com detalhes em vermelho. Ela estava mesmo querendo impressioná-lo, pensou ele, ainda mais satisfeito. Correu os dedos pela costura do espartilho, desejando que pudesse abri-lo e deslumbrar-se com seu corpo. Mas seu contratante fora claro: fazer o serviço e _dar o fora._

Consultou o relógio, já fazia alguns minutos, tinha que sair dali. Levaria tempo para que alguém percebesse o ocorrido, mas se ele se demorasse muito teriam certeza de que era o culpado. Já estava a meio caminho da porta quando recuou alguns passos, recolocando as luvas negras e voltando a se debruçar sobre o corpo dela. Não demorou mais que meio minuto para retirar o espartilho, mas passou mais alguns segundos olhando as formas dela. _Muito bom para uma Weasley,_ pensou, enquanto embolava a lingerie e colocava de qualquer jeito no bolso do casaco.

Dali a cinco minutos estaria fugindo num conversível vermelho, enquanto sua musa jazia morta no chão de um hotel caríssimo, seminua e com a boca aberta num grito de horror.


	9. Lolita

**Lolita**

_Por DB_

- Rosa?  
>- Qual é o problema de rosa, Malfoy? – reclamou Gina, indignada.<br>- Faz você parece menor de idade – constatou ele.  
>- Bom, mas eu não sou menor de idade – disse ela, alisando o vestido. Pausa. Gina riu. – Você não ir até o quarto ajudar sua Lolita a se trocar? – convidou, usando seu charme e sensualidade.<br>Draco apenas franziu o cenho, um pouco perplexo.  
>- Quem diabos é Lolita? – perguntou.<br>Gina revirou os olhos.  
>- Ninguém, Malfoy – bufou ela, indo para o quarto sozinha.<p> 


	10. Love Is In The Air

**Love is in the Air**

_Por Agata Riddle_

"Ginevra:

Pequena. Esguia. Explosiva. Sua cabeça se destacando em meio à multidão simplesmente pela cor _vermelha_.

Sei que estamos nos vendo demais ultimamente, e por isso queria que essa fosse uma mensagem especial e tocante, que pudesse transmitir para você tudo o que eu sinto com essa convivência.

E o que eu posso te dizer, Weasley, é que a única coisa que eu consigo pensar quando vejo você é em _fósforos_.

Ainda quer ir jantar?

D. M."

"Querido Draco:

Isso é simplesmente porque eu sou a única que acende seu fogo.

Te vejo amanhã para comemorarmos o nosso aniversário.

Ginny."


	11. Mentiras

**.Mentiras.**

_Por aribh_

_  
><em>_"Quer parar de me encarar? Eu posso te dar uma foto, caso você queira... Mas pare de me encarar"___

_**"Cale a boca, Weasley"**_

Ele adorava olhar para ela. Observar seus cabelos flamejantes, seus grandes olhos castanhos e as sardas que tomavam conta do seu rosto... E a garota sabia que ele adorava isso.

_"Não encoste em mim, Weasley"___

_**"Como se eu quisesse, Malfoy" **_

Quando não havia ninguém por perto, os dois se tocavam das maneiras mais íntimas possíveis e de um jeito quase que desesperado.

_"Vocês poderiam ir para outro lugar e poupar os outros alunos de verem todos esses beijos no meio do corredor, não é mesmo?"___

_"Ohh, pobre Draco Malfoy, está incomodado com isso? Por quê? Parkinson não lhe deu beijinhos suficientes? Será que você quer um beijo, Malfoy?"_

_**"Nem nos seus sonhos, Weasley" **_

O que o jovem Malfoy mais amava na menina Weasley eram os lábios. Aqueles lábios macios que, vez por outra, traçavam uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço ou beijavam a sua boca até que ele ficasse quase sem ar.

Mentiras, mentiras e mais mentiras.

Era assim que o relacionamento deles se protegia...

_Com mentiras._


	12. Na Toca

**Na Toca**

_Por DB_

Você está sentado na mesa da cozinha dos Weasley – aquela cozinha pequena e imunda, cheia de cacarecos por toda parte e pratos se lavando sozinhos na pia de cor amarelada e enjoada. Você mantém as mãos no colo, tentando não encostar um dedo sequer na superfície de madeira, coberta com uma toalha pequena no centro, bordada provavelmente pela Sra. Weasley. O namoro tinha acabado de ser oficializado.  
>Gina, junto com alguns de seus irmãos imprestáveis e seus pais, estava na sala ao lado participando de um verdadeiro pandemônio. Você suspirou, imaginando que esse episódio provavelmente se repetiria mais algumas vezes.<br>Então, abriu um sorriso torto, decidido a se divertir ouvindo os Weasley discutirem uns com os outros.


	13. Os Cadernos Dela

Dedico essa fic a **Kollynew**, porque se não fosse por você eu nunca escreveria D/G. E promessa é dívida.

**Os cadernos dela**

_Por RebecaDua_

Começou com pequenos dragões desenhados toscamente, e era fácil, porque Charlie domava dragões. Desenhar pequenos dragões era normal.

Depois vieram as pequenas estrelas, agrupadas em forma de serpente, e era fácil, porque tinha aula de Astronomia. Desenhar constelações era normal.

Então ela começou a nomear a constelação desenhada, e ainda era fácil, afinal constelações têm nomes.

Deixou de ser fácil quando as mãos dela começaram a, mecanicamente, desenhar as estrelas, e colocar junto ao nome da constelação a letra M. Já não tinha mais como negar para si mesma.

Porém Draco Malfoy nunca saberia desses desenhos, somente os cadernos dela.


	14. Os Cadernos Dele

**Os cadernos dele**

_Por RebecaDua_

Ele nunca desenhou corações ou flores. Muito menos ficava escrevendo o nome de nenhuma garota em seus cadernos. Ninguém encontraria indícios de um possível amor olhando suas antigas anotações escolares. Tampouco tinha alguma fotografia ou recorte de jornal que o denunciasse.

Mas havia em seu jardim uma árvore, plantada a seu pedido, e Draco passava horas olhando para ela. Ele não precisou escrever em lugar nenhum, bastava ver a planta crescendo para se sentir mais perto _dela_.

Em somente um de seus cadernos tinha escrita a palavra _Juniperus_¹.

Afinal, provas que não podiam ser destruídas, deviam ser maquiadas. 

¹ – Forma latina da palavra "Juniper", o nome Ginevra é uma variante dessa palavra. Também é o nome de uma árvore.


	15. Sazonal

**Sazonal**

_Por Mialle_

Cores difusas das flores, todas inspiradas em você. Vermelho, amarelo, laranja, até mesmo o verde soa uma cor sua, no início era como o verão e todo o calor esperado da época, eu tentava me refrescar, mas você me queimava. E com o tempo paramos nessa primavera típica de você, todas as cores, amoras, formas e flores. Texturas diferentes e macias que contrastam com as sardas. Toda a diversidade. E eu que apreciava o outono... tolice.


	16. Tapete

**.Tapete.**

_Por aribh_

Na casa dos Malfoy, tudo combinava. Se o sofá era verde escuro, as cortinas eram verdes escuras também... Se os talheres eram de prata, os detalhes dos pratos também eram prateados. Tudo combinando.

A única coisa que não combinava naquela mansão era um tapete vermelho e felpudo que havia no quarto do filho do casal Malfoy. Era uma coisinha feia e antiga, que fazia Narcissa ter um arrepio só de pensar naquela mancha vermelha contrastando de uma maneira terrível com o resto da decoração verde escura do quarto do filho.

_"Por favor, querido, livre-se disso! É terrível! Acaba com a decoração...", _a fazia questão de dizer isso para Draco todas as vezes que ele voltava para casa.

_"Ele está bom aí, mãe", _era sempre isso o que o menino respondia.

_"Por que é que ele não pode jogar aquilo fora? Tão feio... Eu vi pra vender um tapete lindo, que combinaria perfeitamente como resto do quarto"_

_"Uhum, uhum", _o apenas concordava... Nada que ele dissesse faria a esposa parar de reclamar do bendito tapete.

_"Tapete velho, feio, vermelho..."_

O pedido de Narcissa finalmente fora atendido quando Lord Voldemort incumbiu ao seu filho a tarefa de matar Dumbledore...

O tapete vermelho só foi descartado quando Draco Malfoy tinha certeza de que nunca mais teria uma chance de ficar com Ginny Weasley.


	17. Under The Trees

**Under The Trees**

_Por Mialle_

Quando os olhos se encontraram o céu parecia tão azul e as cores eram intensas, como se fossem feitas para os olhos delicados e cinzentos. Olhos castanhos e sinceros, decorados por sardas em todo o rosto expressivo. As árvores permitiam pequenos raios de sol, que brilhavam nos cabelos ruivos que caiam levemente sobre os tais olhos castanhos. Estava muito quente e uma pequena gota de suor escorria pelo pescoço fino. Ela não se importou, talvez não tenha percebido. Talvez estivesse pensando em outra coisa, mesmo que os olhos estivessem fixos nos dele. 

**- X -**

A luz refletia nos olhos cinzas e ela sentia uma leve vontade de sorrir, o dia parecia feito para dar alguma cor àqueles olhos, cores intensas brilhavam nas árvores e no céu, o rosto perfeito e sem marcas parecia muito branco, os olhos se destacavam nas outras cores. Toda luz estava sobre ele. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo pescoço e não se importou em fazer nenhum movimento, nada que pudesse quebrar o contato entre eles. Possivelmente o máximo que aconteceria naquele começo de verão.


	18. Óbvio

**Óbvio – Luna Lovegood**

_Por Kollynew_**  
><strong>

Eu queria ser amiga de Draco Malfoy.  
>Ele costumava sorrir e eu gosto das pessoas que sorriem. Penso que apenas ele não percebeu que o vento mudou a música da sua vida para um grito de lamento; seu sorriso se tornou prisioneiro de sua mente e da sua insegurança... Eu acho isso triste.<p>

Eu sou amiga de Ginny Weasley.  
>Ela também costumava sorrir, e eu realmente gosto das pessoas que calam sua dor com alegria. Penso que ela também não percebeu que a luz foi roubada dos seus olhos; seu sorriso se tornou prisioneiro do dever... E eu também acho isso triste.<p>

"Ele não sorri mais", escutei Ginny falar, em um suspiro, quando me juntei a ela na mesa da Gryffindor.

_Tão óbvio._


	19. Mérito

**Mérito – Neville Longbottom**  
><em>Por Kollynew<br>_

Eu a segui, pois não deixaria que se metesse em problemas. Não sozinha, pelo menos.  
>Nós dois nos acostumamos a compartilhar estratégias, problemas, até mesmo a dor e a saudade dos que estavam longe – fora dos muros. Dividíamos tudo, menos o simples ato de sorrir. Não havia espaço para isso em Hogwarts naqueles tempos.<p>

E eu a segui, sorrateiramente, como se adivinhasse que ela daria de cara com problemas.  
>E eu estava certo, pois Draco Malfoy apareceu diante dela naquela madrugada.<br>E, ao mesmo tempo, estava errado, pois ela o abraçou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele conseguia fazê-la sorrir. Havia méritos nisso.


	20. Flash

**Flash – Fred Weasley**

_Por Kollynew  
><em>

Feitiços.

De todas as cores e para todos os lados.

Em uma batalha não há muito tempo para pensar. Temos que agir. Puro instinto. Mas existem coisas que, por menores que sejam, não passam despercebidas. Um olhar aflito, em meio a poeira e aos flashs coloridos; um sorriso, ao confirmar que o alvo de sua preocupação estava bem.

"Cuidado", os lábios sibilaram, mesmo que ninguém pudesse ouvir. Era quase uma prece.

Então desviei meu olhar;  
>Então fui abatido por uma surpresa ainda maior;<br>Então, pude constatar que, virando no corredor, havia alguém com quem ele realmente se preocupava;

E esse alguém tinha cabelos compridos, de cor idêntica aos meus.


	21. Inapropriado

**Inapropriado – Narcissa Malfoy**

_Por Kollynew_

Ao final da batalha alegria e dor se misturavam na mesma proporção. Lucius estava sentado ao meu lado e suas mãos estavam em mim. Uma sobre os ombros, a outra sobre a minha. Draco estava conosco e seu olhar vagava distante... Com sorte, uma segunda chance nos seria dada.

Então eu o vi acordar dos seus devaneios e desviar seu olhar para o amontoado de Weasleys. A menina sorriu, entre lágrimas de tristeza, desespero e alegria.

"Draco..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe", disse, cansado.

E eu entendi aquele olhar.

Peguei em sua mão e Draco me encarou, percebendo que eu tinha compreendido o significado, sorrindo amarelo.

Era inapropriado, mas contra as vontades do meu filho eu nunca conseguia lutar.


	22. Incompreensão

**Incompreensão – Pansy Parkison**

_Por Kollynew_**  
><strong>

Eu sonhei durante muito tempo que nos casaríamos e iriamos para a França. Era um bom lugar para direcionar os meus sonhos... E agora é justamente disso que se trata: sonho.

Acabou. Eu sei quando devo entregar uma batalha ao perceber que há muito já fora perdida. Não sairia da história me despindo da dignidade e do orgulho que cresci aprendendo a preservar.

Só não consigo compreender o que o levou a se desfazer das convicções que, tenho certeza, sempre foram iguais as minhas... Penso que esse é o problema fundamental: somos demasiadamente iguais e Draco sempre apreciou o diferente.

Aquilo que nos desafia é sempre mais interessante.


	23. Manchete

**Manchete – Rita Skeeter**

_Por Kollynew  
><em>

_"Harry Potter realmente não tem sorte no amor. Durante toda a sua conturbada adolescência viveu desilusões amorosas enquanto buscava alguém que finalmente pudesse acalentar seu pobre coração machucado pelas tragédias que o perseguiram desde cedo._

_Mais uma vez, não foi o momento do jovem Potter finalmente acalmar seu coração, visto que após um ano inteiro que esteve fora de Hogwarts enquanto buscava meios de mais uma vez salvar o mundo, seu mais novo último amor o trocou pelo seu maior inimigo dentro dos muros da escola"._

Olhei mais uma vez para a introdução da machete daquela edição e finalmente decidi o título: _Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley oficializam noivado. Harry Potter não quis comentar sua última desilusão amorosa._


	24. Previsível

**Previsível – Hermione Granger**  
><em>Por Kollynew<br>_

Enquanto a valsa tocava e os dois dançavam no meio do salão incrivelmente decorado, parei para pensar sobre os acontecimentos que nos levaram até aquela cerimônia... Deveria ter percebido, pois de certa forma era previsível. Bem clichê, até.

Não há como não pensar em Romeu e Julieta;  
>Tão diferentes;<br>Tão iguais;  
>Aparentemente tão improvável que chocou a todos...<p>

Não a mim.  
>Pois eu penso que as pessoas que mais sofrem são aquelas que não sabem o que querem...<br>E esses dois parecem saber exatamente o que desejam.


	25. Absurdo

**Absurdo – Ron Weasley**

_Por Kollynew  
><em>

Um absurdo! Essa é a palavra.  
>Como foi que aconteceu? Como foi que deixaram isso acontecer? Tinha esperanças de que fosse um plano dela para humilhá-lo quando chegassem ao altar, mas ela disse "sim"...<p>

Um trauma na minha vida. Um trauma até a quinta geração da família Weasley.

Ela agora é Ginny Malfoy. Credo. Soa mal.

Preciso de uma bebida. Muitas, muitas bebidas.


	26. Eles dizem

**Eles dizem - Bill Weasley**

_Por Kollynew  
><em>

Todos falaram muito sobre isso;  
>Rita Skeeter disse que era a fofoca do ano;<br>Ron disse que era um plano ou estratégia dos Malfoy;  
>Luna disse que já sabia;<br>Neville também;  
>Hermione não disse nada, apenas apoiou;<br>Narcissa Malfoy simplesmente aceitou;  
>Harry disse que era loucura;<br>E metade do mundo bruxo concordou com ele...  
>Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley apenas disseram sim.<p> 


	27. Another Heart Calls

**Another Heart Calls**

_Por Katherine Barlow_  
><em>i don't know if life is greater than death, but love was more than either<em>

Ele poderia dizer mil coisas, mas tudo que conseguia raciocinar naquele momento era o quão bonita ela estava e o quão _certa_ parecia. Ela era, mas não ele. Ele nunca fora certo. Nem errado. Ele nunca fora nada. Ele sempre esteve entre quedas e ascensões, entre dúvidas e certezas, entre o bem e o mal - se é que havia mesmo dois lados definidos. Ele sempre esteve pairando entre dois pólos e nunca fez parte de nenhum dos dois.

E então um dia ele a encontrou chorando, e aquilo foi mais surreal do que qualquer coisa, porque nunca pensou que Ginevra Weasley fosse capaz de chorar. E ali foi a sua ruína, e a dela, pois tudo que lhes importou depois disso foi o que os uniu. E foi inevitável, porque ela parecia tão frágil e aquilo lhe parecia tão _errado_, porque ela era forte e ele sentia que estava conhecendo a ruiva muito mais do que pretendia. E ela contou-lhe suas aflições, porque não restava mais ninguém a quem ela poderia contar. E ele sentiu que algo se agitou em seu estômago e perceber isso lhe levou a ficar ainda mais desesperado, porque não queria - aquilo não podia ser amor. Mas foi, de fato. E os encontros tornaram-se frequentes enquanto negavam para si mesmos o que sentiam.

O aperto no peito, a saudade, as lágrimas, as discussões, as reconciliações, as declarações - tudo foi estritamente necessário.

Porque, apesar de nunca ter sido nada, ao lado dela ele sentia que era _certo_. Como ela.


	28. Fogo e Gelo

**Fogo e Gelo**  
><em>Por Chibi<em>

No começo, achava que ele não poderia ser mais frio. Tinha a pele clara e um eterno ar de superioridade. Não se importava com ninguém, nem mesmo com seus amigos – não, não eram amigos, eram apenas seus estúpidos seguidores que precisavam de alguém que pensasse por eles. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson. Três idiotas que seguiam o idiota-mor.

Depois descobriu que não era bem assim. Sentia suas costas queimarem quando passava por ele, e então sabia que ele a estava olhando; e seu olhar queimava. Descobriu também que ele tinha os olhos incandescentes e o corpo quente, e que ele brilhava quando a luz incidia sobre suas costas suadas.

Pele quente, lábios quentes, hálito quente.

Mas ele nunca era morno, porque morno é apático e Draco era de extremos.

Fogo. Gelo.

E descobria, nos pequenos detalhes daquela convivência que era (mais) um segredo deles, que ele se importava: com a família, com ela, mesmo que não gostasse de demonstrar. Mas como poderia não fazê-lo quando, envolvendo-a em seus braços, o coração acelerado sob seu peito nu o delatava?

E foi a vez dela esquentá-lo quando disse o que nunca precisou ser dito entre eles.

Porque era óbvio para ambos.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela quis dizer.

E se aqueceu em Draco uma parte que a única mulher capaz de tocar era Ginny.


	29. Queimada

**Queimada**

_Por MariPBlack_

Você me chamou de frio e disse que precisava de calor: o calor do _herói_. Esse foi o nosso final. Um final de traição.

Porque você sabia que eu não era frio. Você era a _única_ que sabia a quantidade de calor que havia dentro de mim, pois eu transferi todo esse calor para você. Houve uma erupção de emoções adormecidas dentro de mim por _sua_ causa.

A verdade, Ginny, é que o calor era tanto, que você se queimou e não agüentou a dor. Era uma dor nova e você não sabia o que fazer para apaziguá-la. Então, decidiu pensar em mim como o outro extremo: o gelo. Mas o gelo também queimou; então você optou pelo morno... Por não conseguir agüentar a intensidade das queimaduras.

O morno é mais fácil de agüentar. Com o morno é mais fácil de se acostumar. O morno é escolhido por unanimidade. O morno é o _ideal_.

Mas o morno jamais aliviará as queimaduras deixadas pelo calor extremo e pelo gelo.


	30. Tarde Demais

**Tarde Demais**  
>Por Chibi<p>

Ele estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa, alguém sempre dizia que iria embora se ele não mudasse. Mas, no final, ninguém ia. Porque, afinal, ninguém o abandonaria.

Talvez por isso não tenha dito nada quando ela pegou sua mala e pôs suas roupas dentro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela não deixaria cair. Pegou seus acessórios, maquiagem, sapatos; tudo voava calmamente para dentro da mala aberta sobre a cama. Ele continuava impassível.

Talvez fosse porque não imploraria para que ela ficasse, era melhor perdê-la que perder seu orgulho.

Bem, no final das contas, a razão não importava tanto.

E ela não se despediu antes de bater a porta ao sair.

Sabia que não voltaria naquele dia nem no seguinte, mas alguns dias depois começou a achar que era tempo demais, e o cheiro dela impregnado no travesseiro o torturava. Quando passava por um cômodo qualquer tinha a impressão de vê-la e voltava para conferir, mas só achava o vazio e o silêncio que agora eram sua única companhia.

Ele se recusou durante semanas a voltar atrás e pedir perdão, mas quando a noite caía e ele se via sozinho naquele quarto repentinamente tão grande, ele sentia que talvez não conseguisse suportar o dia seguinte. Por isso, quase três meses depois, resolveu procurá-la.

Encontrou-a sentada em uma praça, aquela mesma na qual haviam dado seu primeiro beijo. Ela estava sentada e olhava com freqüência o relógio.

Ela o estava esperando, então.

Ela arregalou os olhos amendoados quando o viu e estremeceu um pouco; estava ligeiramente abalada. Um qualquer não notaria aquilo, mas _ele_ notou. Notou porque a convivência diária de um ano e oito meses deu a ele um certo conhecimento sobre a ruiva.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, olhou dentro de seus olhos e pediu desculpas.

"Desculpe-me, Draco" disse ela com certa dor na voz. "É tarde demais." Ela deixou que uma pequena lágrima rolasse em seu rosto; uma única, pequena e morna lágrima.

Algum tempo depois, ela se levantou novamente e caminhou em direção a uma figura despenteada caminhava em sua direção.

Ela novamente se distanciava passo a passo.

E, naquela vez, ele soube que era para sempre.


	31. Tudo Muda

**Tudo Muda**  
><em>Por Severus<em>

-Draco, porque você é assim?  
>-Eu não sou assim, Ginny, eu devo ser assim.<br>-Não seja mais então.  
>-E você se importa?<br>-Não.  
>-Então esqueça.<br>**-x-**  
>B e i j o . t r a i ç ã o<br>-Draco, porque você não deixa de ser assim?  
>-Eu não sou assim, eu devo ser assim.<br>-Não seja mais então.  
>-De novo isso, Weasley? Minha resposta não mudou... Você se importa, Ginny?<br>-Não.  
>-Então esqueça, mais uma vez.<br>**-x-**  
>-Draco, você me ama?<br>-Você se importa, Ginny?  
>-Sim.<br>-Sim.  
>-Sim o que, Draco?<br>-Eu te amo.  
>-Eu nunca pensei que ouviria de você "Eu te amo"<br>-Nem eu pensei que ouviria de você "Sim" para a pergunta "Você se importa, Ginny"?  
>-Tudo muda.<br>-Sim.


	32. Acreditar

**Acreditar**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Ginny já havia crescido, mas apenas os seus irmãos não enxergavam aquilo. Ela queria conseguir provar um dia pra eles que ela não era mais nenhuma criançinha; que deixara de acreditar em contos de fadas, príncipes encantados, sonhos de amor, Fadinhas do Dentes e Papai Noel. Ela sorria quando os via tentando defendê-la de qualquer menino que "supostamente" queria tirar sua inocência. Era fofo quando eles todos se reuniam ao seu redor com o objetivo de consolá-la. Ginny não se lembra de nunca chorar sozinha. Eles eram muito meigos, e ela os amava demais. 

**x**

Seu pai nunca o viu como uma criança, mas apenas o Herdeiro de uma grande fortuna e um nome respeitável. Ele nunca teve a chance de acreditar em fantasias e histórias de crianças. Talvez por isso ele fosse tão infantil. A verdade é que Draco sentia falta de ter alguém por perto para falar besteiras e agir sem pensar no amanhã, porque ele só queria ser normal, mas nunca pôde provar aquilo. Talvez ele apenas descontasse sua raiva e frustração em cima dos mais novos, por isso fazia terrorismo quando algum menino mais novo entrava em Hogwarts. Ele quase poderia se sentir vingado. 

**x**

Talvez Ginny e Draco se entendessem muito mais do que acreditavam, mas a vida nunca os pôs próximos demais. Ginny tinha toda a fantasia da qual ele precisava, e ele toda a maturidade que um dia ela ainda teria. Ficar com pessoas de sua mesma classe social foi muito previsível. Mas eles preferiram acreditar que era sua obrigação. Eles sorriram felizes em seu casamento e viveram confortáveis, mas a gente nunca sabe o que poderia ser até fazer.


	33. Amadurecer e Aceitar

**Amadurecer e Aceitar**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Nós não tínhamos nada para conversar. Nunca fomos amigos, nunca nos entendemos, nossas famílias sempre brigaram sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, nossos pais se odiavam. Nunca poderíamos ser felizes juntos, nem nos ver. Ela não entendia o porquê de eu rejeitá-la, mas isso só me provava o quanto ela era inocente. Como ela pode não entender que um relacionamento se baseia em algo maior que dois enamorados. Nós não éramos Draco e Ginny, nós éramos Weasley e Malfoy, duas famílias que se odiavam e nada mudaria isso.

Ela sempre foi uma pessoa perseverante e essa era uma das qualidades que eu mais prezava nela, mas em algum instante a realidade teria que ser mostrada, e ela teria que aprender a conviver com a dor e a solidão de nossos corações afastados. Não existiam palavras que me fizessem mudar de ideia.

"Te amo."

E aquilo só fazia a dor piorar. E aquelas palavras só o faziam se sentir amargurado.

"Porque você não pode ficar comigo?"

Amor, eu nunca quis que você sofresse por algo tão banal, mas a vida nos separa. Porque insistir em algo que não tem futuro?

"Precisamos conversar!"

Quantas conversas teríamos mais antes de você aceitar que eu nunca mais te beijaria ou prometeria maravilhas. Eu havia amadurecido, e estava na hora de você fazer o mesmo.


	34. Caindo

**Caindo**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Primeiro ela caiu em amor. Sim, ela se torturou ao a perceber que estava apaixonada pelo suposto menino que ela deveria odiar. Ela não queria entender, e sim ignorar. Ela não queria enfrentar, mas sim fugir. Ela sentiu com se o mundo desabasse em sua cabeça. Não Draco Malfoy, não aquele loiro aguado que infernizara a sua vida e a vida de seus amigos. Ele não! 

**x**

Depois ela caiu em desespero. Ela sabia que ele nunca a amaria, que aquilo nunca daria certo, que ela não era mulher para ele, que ele era arrogante demais para lhe dar uma chance. Ela já havia desistido de qualquer possibilidade de relacionamento entre os dois, porque seria humilhante tentar qualquer coisa com ele. 

**x**

Quando ele se casou ela já estava conformada, mas sentiu-se perturbada quando em meio à Igreja ele a olhava constantemente como se a comesse com os olhos. Assustada ela tentou descobrir o que aquilo poderia significar e se arrependeu de nunca ter tentado nada com ele. Mas ele já amava o Harry, só não tanto quanto a Draco.


	35. Calcinha

**Calcinha**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Ginny Weasley odiava usar calcinha. Quem precisava delas? Elas fazem calor, apertam e ficam entrando direto em sua bunda. Não existe nada de confortável nele. Ginny nunca se sentiu segura.

Sua mãe sempre a obrigava a usar aquelas calcinhas enormes que cobria até sua perna. Ridículo! Irritada e desconfortável com tanto pano por entre as pernas, Ginny descidiu que hoje ela faria o que quisesse. Correu para a ula de poções, mas foi puxada inesperadamente.

"Draco Malfoy é um maldito Hipogrifo!" Foi o que Ginny pensou quando ele a beijou descaradamente. Sim, eles tinham um caso faz tempo, mas ele nunca a havia pego com tanta violência e paixão. De maneira ousada Draco começou a passar a mão em seu corpo todo – primeiro no rosto, depois por entre os seios, fazendo-a gemer, e por último perto da bunda. E ela gelou. E ele gelou.

"Você está sem calcinha?"

Ela não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim; andar sem calcinha. Não depois do que havia acontecido. Ele olhou-a com intensidade e ela teve medo de responder.

"Diga-me, Ginny." Ele insistiu com a voz rouca.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e com os olhos o provocou a reclamar. Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente apalpando-a.

"BASTARDO!"


	36. Eu te observava

**Eu Te Observava**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Quando você era pequena eu tinha mania de observá-la no Jardim enquanto brincavas com teu vestido sujo. Seus cadernos sempre foram surrados e seus livros muito dificilmente não eram mofados. Você sempre teve vergonha de se juntar as outras crianças e acabar fazendo feio por ser tão diferente, tímida... pobre. Mas eu nunca me importei com isso, pelo menos não enquanto eu ainda era uma criança, porque neste momento ainda somos muito inocentes. Eu acreditei por algum tempo em amizade, depois apenas os nomes importavam.

Quando você cegou em Hogwarts eu já tinha uma ideia formada sobre você e sua família de gentinha pobre: ruivos, olhares vazios e vestes de segunda mão. Vocês eram os Weasleys, o pior tipo de família bruxa que se poderia existir. Traidores de sangue, renegados, pobres! Mas eu ainda conseguia enxergar aquela menininha tímida, mesmo quando você mostrava ter mais coragem do que cada irmão, de cada menino daquele colégio que funcionava nas mãos do louco de Dumbledore. Você nunca nem sequer lembrava que um dia compartilhou o mesmo recreio que eu, que nós cavávamos no chão do parque, que andávamos pela escola cantarolando músicas infantis.

Quando eu me formei olhei com tristeza o que deixava pra trás, principalmente você. Eu sabia que você era terrivelmente apaixonada por Potter, apesar de que eu não enxergava nada nele, e por isso nunca tive a oportunidade de revelar o que eu realmente sentia. Que eu te observava enquanto você conversava com seus amigos, enquanto lambuzava sua torta de abóbora com chocolate, o que era muito estranho, que te sorria quando você ficava com raiva, mas você nunca entendia que eu não estava sendo irônico. Já sonhei tantas vezes com você que eles pareciam se tornar realidade, e isso já me bastava. Casei-me, sim, com uma Sangue-Puro, mas posso afirmar que meu coração sempre esteve com você.


	37. Fall to pieces

**Fall To Pieces**

_Lihhelsing_

Os olhos castanhos correm pela sala procurando por onde começar. Da janela aberta entra a brisa da primavera que só a deprime mais. As cores florescendo do lado de fora enquanto ela carregava aquela coisa destrutiva e monstruosa dentro de si.

Ela ergue o rosto e as lágrimas escorrem por ele, mas Draco não se mexe. Ele parece até uma estátua. Ginny ri de seu pensamento inapropriado e ele fica com uma cara de interrogação. Existe uma grande massa de dor pairando sobre eles, mas as palavras não saem.

Ela se aproxima da grande janela, seus dedos deslizam pelo batente juntando a poeira em um canto. Ela sabe que ele apenas a observa e pensa que, talvez, já não haja salvação para aquilo ali.

Ela se encosta na parede e chora. Ginny está inconsolável porque aquilo, aquele envolvimento entre eles que não deveria estar relacionado com amor, está caindo aos pedaços e existe uma única coisa a ser feita, mas Draco é quem tem que fazer.

Ele enfim se aproxima e, sem se abaixar, a observa chorando. Ele acha que existe algo de bonito na tristeza dela. Ela se arrasta até alcança-lo e envolve a perna dele com os braços.

"Só me deixa ficar chorando aqui," ela diz, e ele não se move. Quando ela seca as lágrimas ele é o primeiro a deixar a sala. E ele não volta.


	38. Felicidades e Vinhos

**Felicidades e Vinhos**

_Por Meel Jacques_

O que é felicidade para você? Para mim uma boa dose de vinho resolveria noventa por cento de meus problemas, menos com as mulheres. Malditas mulheres! Abominável fossem as ruivas! Elas me enlouqueciam com seus ciúmes e choramingos bobos. Sempre me coloque a sua disposição, mas agora queria minha liberdade de volta para que eu pudesse encontrar minha verdadeira felicidade. 

**x**

Draco Malfoy era toda minha felicidade, e sem ele nada mais fazia sentido. Ele não poderia me abandonar! Cachorro! Dediquei toda a minha vida pra ele jogá-la fora por uns copos de vinhos e umas mulheres safadas que existiam por aí. Não mesmo! Pois eu me arrumei, fiquei muito sexy para buscar o meu homem numa boate Gay. Aí que vergonha! Idiota! Nem Gay é! 

**x**

Draco não acreditava no que seus olhos informavam; Ginny Weasley estava realmente numa boate Gay apenas para poder buscá-lo. Do jeito que ela era Homofóbica Draco pensou ser culpa da sua imaginação, ou talvez da bebida. Olhando bem para seu copo de vinho Draco constatou que não havia bebido nem uma garrafa direito, e ele não era tão fraco. Sim, ela estava lá.

"Draco, precisamos conversar."

Draco mudou de ideia, o vinho realmente resolve todos os problemas, principalmente os relacionados a mulheres.


	39. Minha

**Minha**

_Por Laí_

"Você realmente achou que eu ficaria com você para sempre?"

Ginny o encarou. "Sinceramente? Sim."

"Mas você sabia que eu iria me tornar num Comensal da Morte. E todos sabem que Weasleys e Malfoys nunca poderão ficar juntos. Nunca teria dado certo."

Ela enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos. "Eu não estava mentindo que disse que o amava."

"Nem eu, e eu não quero ver nesse estado."

"Então fique! Fique comigo!"

Draco fechou se malão. "Não posso, e você sabe."

E ele se foi.

X

Ginny se sentou no quarto vazio de Draco, as lagrimas molhando seu rosto.

Ela não conseguia encarar a cama na qual ela dera tudo para ele, ou para o espelho no qual ele gastava tanto tempo se admirando.

Ele se fora.

O soluço que escapou de seus lábios se espalhou por todo o quarto.

Ela não tinha mais ninguém, não depois dela ter aberto mão de seus amigos e familiares por Draco, nunca duvidando que ele faria o mesmo.

Ela deitou-se chão, deixando as lagrimas escorrerem e abrindo a carta endereçada a ela.

X

Calmamente, Ginny abriu a carta.

_Minha querida Ginevra,___

_Vai demorar algum tempo para que você possa ver meu rosto novamente, mas saiba que você nunca estará longe de mim. Eu sei que você não vai tentar, mas você nunca vai ser capaz de me deixar. Você é minha, e eu quero que não reste nenhuma dúvida disso em sua mente.__  
><em>_Não estou tentando assustá-la, estou apenas lhe lembrando. Tudo ficara tão mais simples se fosse acreditar.__  
><em>_Até que eu a veja novamente, com todo meu amor.___

_Seu Draco Malfoy_.


	40. NoGay

**No-Gay**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Ele sempre foi muito mimado e egoísta, e como tal adquiriu manias pouco convencionais e estranhas para um garoto. Ele tinha "pitis", e estes sempre eram escandalosos e violentos. Ele nunca suportou ser passado pra trás, e então logo se vingava. Draco possuía mania de grandeza e isso o levou a ser bastante vaidoso. Em todo o colégio rondavam boatos de que ele pegava muitas meninas, e isso sempre me fez morrer de ciúmes – e esta foi a época em que comecei a sair com os meninos. Eu queria entender a sua mente. Pouco tempo depois descobrimos que ele nunca havia saído com uma menina na vida toda, e aquilo me fez corar ao pensar em meu comportamento nos últimos meses, até que soube de um novo boato: Draco Malfoy era gay. WHAT? 

**x**

Eu tinha que segui-lo, persegui-lo, entender sua mente. E isso aconteceu no sétimo ano. Não que eu não me importasse com a guerra, mas nos últimos meses ela desapareceu de minha mente que obsessivamente só pensava nele: Draco Malfoy. Sim, ele tinha umas conversas estranhas com seus amigos, mas isso nunca provou que ninguém era gay, certo? Eram apenas boatos. Boatos. 

**x**

"Weasley! Porque está me seguindo?"

Tudo bem, eu não estava esperando por aquilo.

"Não estou te seguindo Malfoy, teu ego lhe venda os olhos."

"Claro, por isso você está estava perto da mesa da Sonserina, perto do nosso Salão Comunal, em Coffe's Pommys, fora outros lugares pelo qual eu passei! Sim, explica muito."

"Coincidências!"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Ok, Weasley, mas se depois você quiser declarar seu amor por mim nem adianta me procurar. Já vai haver sido tarde!"

Espero ter ouvido errado.

"Você não é gay, Malfoy?"

Oh, Merlin, eu não sei de onde surgiu aquilo! Ele gargalhou! PATIFE!

"Essa era sua preocupação, She-Weasel? Porque se for, você está com sorte. Pode se declarar!" Ele sorriu insinuante.

Corei e sai correndo.


	41. Preso e Presa

**Preso e Presa**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Você lembra o que aconteceu em seu quinto ano? Eu não consegui matar Albus Dumbledore. Sim, eu fui covarde! Você pode até ficar aliviada com isso, amor, mas eu não. Eu me senti muito culpado. Por causa disso meu pai não foi resgatado de Azkaban, você sabia? Por causa disso minha mãe sofreu inúmeras torturas. Você sabia que ele nunca me perdoou? Eu fiquei enjaulado, preso, encarcerado por causa desse meu erro em minha própria casa, mas você não estava nem aí, não era? Tudo o que você fazia era pensar em Potter, o santo Potter. Pois eu vou te contar uma coisa: Potter nunca teve que sofrer a pressão de perder seus pais, porque ele nunca os teve. Potter nunca sofreu pensando em você, porque estava terrivelmente apaixonado, mas eu sim. 

**x**

Eu estava livre enquanto você estava preso na Mansão Malfoy. Eu sabia que você me amava, mas eu ignorava este sentimento, porque sabia que se eu te dissesse o quanto seus sentimentos eram correspondidos você sofreria ainda mais. Eu chorei, chorei muito ao imaginar as coisas horríveis que Voldemort poderia estar fazendo com você. Eu sentia a sua dor como se estivéssemos conectados. Eu vivia sonhando com você, encarcerado, torturado. E o que eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha que agüentar com firmeza todas essas provações para poder um dia me declarar e dizer que sim, que eu aceitava todo e qualquer tipo de amor que você pudesse me dar. Não, eu não amava mais o Harry, ele agora fazia parte de meu passado. Ele e eu estávamos acabados, mas você era meu futuro.


	42. Romântico

**Romântico**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Ele nunca foi romântico, nunca havia feito algo parecido para ela. Ela sentia-se completamente destroçada e decepcionada por perceber que não significasse muito, nem que nunca merecesse nem mesmo um poema de amor. No dia dos namorados ele a ignorou para que ninguém soubesse de seu romance e saiu com Daphne, da Sonserina. Naquele dia Ginny chorou desesperadamente. Ele não a amava realmente. 

**x**

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Draco preparou tudo – primeiro forrou o chão com uma toalha de piquenique, depois pôs as comidas e bebidas. Com nervosismo Draco decorou um poema, mas as horas passavam e Ginny não apareceu para o encontro que usualmente tinham. Draco não entendeu e resolveu que era melhor tirar satisfação. 

**x**

Como ela estava errada. Draco riu muito quando ela lhe contou o que estava acontecendo. Ela corou ao perceber o quanto estava sendo estúpida, e que o ciúme muitas vezes nos faz ver o que não existia. É claro que ele não a estava abandonando para ficar com Daphne, e que ela o estava ajudando a escrever um poema. Draco sabia que Ginny poderia ser boba, mas não tanto.


	43. Você apenas não sabia

**Você Apenas Não Sabia**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Draco Malfoy: Existiam boatos que te incriminavam, e afirmavam que você todo dia estava com uma garota diferente, em um lugar diferente, saboreando sabores diversos. Eu nunca quis admitir, mas eu morria de ciúmes quando alguma garota ia até sua mesa se insinuar. Eu sentia muita dor ao imaginar que no meio de tantos encontros, abraços, e beijos você acabaria se apaixonando por uma delas. Mas aquilo não poderia ser possível, porque você tinha gelo no lugar do coração, e se tinha alguém que poderia derreter tanta maldade era eu. Só poderia ser eu. Você não tinha o direito de me abandonar, por mais que não tivéssemos nada. Você era meu, apenas não sabia disso ainda. Eu ira te conquistar, mas para isso precisava entender sua mente.

Ginny Weasley: Você nunca foi de sair com os meninos, mas de uns tempos pra cá começou a ficar fogosa. Eu não sabia se eu deveria gostar ou não disso, mas com certeza o ciúme me corroia por dentro. Você era muito bonita, Ginny, e qualquer pessoa com olhos poderia se encantar com tanta beleza. Eu sentia medo que no meio de tanta "diversão" você se apaixonasse e me abandonasse. Porque você era minha, apenas não sabia.


	44. Your Voice

**Your Voice**

_Por Meel Jacques_

Você pode nunca saber, mas sua voz era linda, e de certa forma bem feminina. Não que eu me importe! Você sempre foi uma pessoa bem diferente, com uma educação bastante rígida e preconceituosa. Nunca tivemos qualquer tipo de afinidade, e por causa disso sua voz sempre estava impregnada de veneno e ironia, mas isso nunca a deixou menos bela. Porque você não pode cantar pra mim, amor? 

**x**

Eu estava perdida pelos corredores de Hogwarts e não sabia para onde ir. Tudo era muito confuso, as escadas viviam mudando de lugar, as pessoas dos quadros viviam de um lado para o outro. Irritante! Foi quando eu ouvi uma voz, conhecida, mas não reconhecível. Era doce, melodiosa e tocada em um violão. Seus dedos delicados repassavam as notas, sua boca cantarolava baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse. Ele estava em uma sala pouco conhecida. Mas é o que dizem "É preciso se perder para encontrar alguém." Não, não era essa a frase, mas vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer. Malfoy... 

**x**

"SHE-WEASLEY!" Ele pulou quando me viu. Eu não sabia se deveria me sentir envergonhada, irritada pelo nome ou divertida por dar-lhe este tremendo susto.

"Malfoy." Falei suavemente para que ele não ficasse assustado ou pensando que eu falaria algo por aí. Mas pareceu não dar certo.

"Você não vai dizer nada pra ninguém, está me ouvindo?" Draco tremeu ignorando meu tom de voz e preocupado com sua reputação. Tocar um instrumento trouxa não era nada bom!

"Não vou dizer nada pra ninguém, Malfoy!" Ele olhou-me com desconfiança.

"Porque não?" Rolei os olhos.

"Sou mais do que aquilo que você vê." Recitei irritada. Ele olhou pro lado.

"Vou embora." Informou se virando e indo embora. Eu não acreditava que ele havia dado as costas pra mim.


End file.
